go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Messiah
is the main villain of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, the leader of the Vaglass. Appearance While appearing as a large, disembodied transparent digital skull, it is actually a projection of the real Messiah who is located within the core of the Transport Research Center, which serves as both the Vaglass's base and as Messiah's inactive body. Personality Though being a virus capable of wreaking havoc, Messiah's actions run on utter impulse and believing himself to be a superior life form compared to humans. As a result, he can very ill-tempered and impatient with Enter progress despite the benefits of the a cool-headed servant. Biography Messiah was originally a computer virus that mysteriously infected the Transport Center's computers on Christmas 1999 and underwent an evolution from the Enetron in the system. Within no time, able to assimilate any inorganic matter, Messiah took control of complex and all mecha within it before attempting to take over the world's communication, power, and defense systems. However, the scientists sacrificed themselves to teleport the entire Transport Center into Hyper Space to trap Messiah. However, due to the dimension's ability to digitize organic matter, Messiah used this to absorb the scientists, save Masato Jin who evaded capture, to use their collective intellect in serving him as both his "Engineers" and as source material to create Enter and Escape. In 2012, after thirteen years since he was trapped in Hyper Space, Messiah gained the means to sent his agents back into reality, with the ultimate goal of gathering enough Enetron needed to bring himself back into reality so he assimilate the entire planet to cement his reign. Throughout the course of the series, Messiah remained on the sidelines until Enter subjected him to a special program that evolves Messiah, enabling him to create an extension of himself: Messiah Cell. Alerted to this by Hiromu's father, who has been acting against Messiah with the other scientists despite becoming part of him, the Go-busters enter Hyper Space to end things with Messiah once and for all. While Messiah Cell was defeated by the Go-Busters, he still survived when Enter distracted Red Buster long enough to back up his data into thirteen DataCards. Enter scattered twelve of the cards, keeping one to assimilate onto himself. The DataCards, one by one, fuse with various objects to create new Messiah Metaloids. Eventually the data these Metaloids collect can manifest into a reborn Messiah. Incarnations Messiah Cell A physical extension of Messiah created when Enter used the resources at the Living Body Program Research Institute to evolve the virus. Messiah Cell's abilities include regeneration and recreating previous Metaloids the Go-Busters defeat and regenerate. However, as Red Buster destroys his main body, the other Go-Busters manage to destroy Messiah Cell. Messiah Metaloids Being created from the Messiah Cards, the Messiah Metaloids act on their original self's desire to assimilate any form of data. Though end result being that Messiah would begin manifest through them, Enter revealed that they are the means for his own evolution into a new Messiah rather than the restoration of the original. Sunadokeiloid.jpg|Sunadokeiloid, Messiah Card 01 Tiaraloid.jpg|Tiaraloid, Messiah Card 02 Karateloid.jpg|Karateloid, Messiah Card 03 TSGB-Bulldozerloid.jpg|Bulldozerloid, Messiah Card 05 Zordloid.jpg|MegaZordloid, Messiah Card 06 Puppetloid.jpg|Puppetloid, Messiah Card 08 Kentateloid.jpg|Kentateloid, Messiah Cards 09 & 12 Loupeloid.jpg|Loupeloid, Messiah Card 10 Domeloid.jpg|Domeloid, Messiah Card 11 Messiah Reboot A Megazord body created from MegaZord Zeta, which was created from a Delta-type absorbing Messiah Card 06 and later absorbed Messiah Cards 09 and 12 to restore Messiah's mind. Upon assimilating Types Alpha, Beta, and Gamma while absorbing an Enetron tank and all surrounding matter to enhance the Type Zeta to resemble his original inactive body that was Transport Research Center compound, Messiah towered over the Go-Busters' Megazords. However, Go-Buster Lioh manages to wound Messiah Reboot so the primary Go-Busters can infect Messiah with their antivirus program. Others Enter Unite.jpg|Enter, Messiah Card 04 and later Messiah Card 07. Paraboloroid 2 messianic.jpg|Parabolaloid 2, possessed by Messiah Card 07 until it was extracted by Enter for his later use. Behind the scenes Musical Themes Messiah has two leitmotifs: One being the second half of Enter's theme "Ca Va! Monsieur" and a more majestic and sinister version called "Evil Messiah" which is prominent in scenes such as Messiah's evolution and the creation of Messiah Metaloids. Portrayal Messiah is voiced by . As Messiah Cell and Messiah Reboot, his suit actor is unidentified. References to Power Rangers Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters has been noted for including several references to Power Rangers, some of these can be found in Messiah. The idea of the main villain being a computer virus, and his appearance as central computer core, seems to have come from Venjix of Power Rangers RPM. Messiah's hologram is similar to the appearance of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' mentor Zordon, although Messiah is more skull-like. Trivia *Messiah's name could allude to his creation on Christmas Day, which is meant to mark the day of birth for the Christian messiah. The Messiah Metaloids, in turn, could allude to the Twelve Apostles. *He pronounces Enter's name in the correct English way, as "En-ter", instead of the phonetic Japanese pronunciation "En-ta". However, this could be due to the voice distortion of Messiah's voice. Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Villains